Protein biosynthesis is a necessary process in all kingdoms of life. The genetic code is decoded using complex machinery which involves several protein factors and non-coding RNA like ribosomal RNA (rRNA) and transfer RNA (tRNA). Protein length is increased by the addition of amino acids with the help of individual tRNA molecules in a sequential manner dictated by the nucleotides on the messenger RNA (mRNA).
The process of protein biosynthesis involves three distinct steps whereby mRNA is translated into a polypeptide: initiation, elongation and termination. An additional step called ribosome recycling is also involved in which the ribosomes bound to mRNA are released, split into subunits and become free to bind to new mRNA. Protein synthesis in an organism can be increased by increasing the levels of the different factors involved in the processes of initiation, elongation, termination and/or ribosome recycling.
Growth of the cells depends on the availability of proteins. Thus, increasing the availability of proteins by increasing the rates of one or more of the processes of initiation, elongation, termination, and for ribosome recycling of protein synthesis in an organism, should lead to increased growth of the organism and thereby increased biomass and overall productivity for production of desired products such as biodiesel and high value chemicals.
Various methods are known for increasing the biomass synthesis capacity of microorganisms, particularly in algae. One of the methods suggests growing the algae in the presence of growth regulators to obtain enhanced production of biomass. Another method comprises growing the algae in an alkaline pH to obtain increased algal biomass. However, the known methods are expensive and not scalable for commercial production. No attempt has been made so far to increase the biomass synthesis capacity of algae by regulating the protein synthesis mechanism i.e. increasing the protein synthesis to increase the biomass synthesis capacity of algae.
Therefore, the inventors of the present disclosure envisage a method for increasing the biomass synthesis capacity by increasing the protein synthesis capacity in microorganisms, specifically in algae and/or cyanobacteria.
The disclosure further envisages modified strains of microorganisms such as algae and/or cyanobacteria having increased biomass synthesis capacity.